Creator continued & rewritten as a separate story
by Kay-Gemini
Summary: Bella is the creator of vampires and werewolves & she herself is a cross breed between each of them. She was the first mythical creature to walk on the earth. What happens when she moves to Forks and meets Edward? ExB Rewriting as new story!
1. Chapter 1

**Important AN: I have decide to rewrite this story. This is the link to the rewritten version: .net/s/6999331/1/The_Creator **

**I will be updating that story with revised chapters, along with the new ones (in continuation to this story) when I reach them. **

**If you are new to this story, I suggest you have a look at the rewritten first: it has been tweaked, and is of a far better written quality. **

**Thank you! Hope you enjoy this and the rewritten version**

**Kay-Gemini**

Introduction :

Hi! I'm Isabella Marie Swan or Bella. I'm the creator of werewolves and vampires. Well... it sounds weird because of the enmity between vampires and werewolves but it was never meant to be that way. But I guess they can never exist side by side. Being the creator of both of them makes me the missing link, somewhat like the mother of both of them. So, I am cross breed between a vampire and a werewolf. I live in my vampire form but I can transform into a wolf. In my vampire form I am mostly like a vampire but I have some wolf traits. I have a beating heart, which beats at a speed slower than normal humans, I can sleep when I want, I can blush and I can imprint ( I think so, but it hasn't happened yet ). Being a vampire, I am beautiful, my eyes change colour( don't worry I am a vegetarian), I am indestructible unless you rip me into pieces and burn them, I have super speed and strength, my body temperature is really cold, I glow in the sun, I have a special power and I drink blood. But, I can transform into a wolf any time and that's when my wolf traits claim me. My heart beats much faster, my thirst for blood disappears, I heal amazingly fast if hurt, and I turn into a huge brown wolf with chocolate brown eyes. I smell normal to both vampires and werewolves; after all I did create them. I am immortal and live my life travelling from one place to another, settling down and moving again, to protect the secret I hold.

AN: More information will soon be revealed. Her power is the same as its supposed to be just stronger. In this she can also completely make someone else's power useless whenever it is related to the mind and if she wants she can just simply block it from her only.

Chapter 1: Moving to Forks

Forks seems to be the perfect place to settle in. It is rainy, cloudy, green and small. It has a small High School down the highway, where I am going to enrol. I wonder how many times I've enrolled in High School, but I rather not bother counting. I bought a small apartment and a Chevy red truck, nothing fancy so I don't attract attention and it seemed normal for a 17 year old who lives alone. But, I do have my Audi R8 stuck in my garage and I don't intend on revealing it, but I couldn't just throw it away. Anyway, I am going to start school tomorrow, and since it's late and I've already hunted, I think I should get some sleep not that I actually need to.

I walked into my apartment which I had bought. It was quite small but it had a certain charm to it that made me feel welcome. I decided to freshen up and then get some sleep. I walked to the tiny, but convenient bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. I organised the bathroom the way I wanted and then changed and headed for bed. It was easy to get sleep after the whole days journey.

AN: sorry for the small chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

**And i am open for ideas on how the story should carry on.**

_Italics bellas thoughts _

Chapter 2: Forks High

My Alarm clock rang! _Oh man I must have been really tired yesterday to fall asleep! I better hurry or I am going to be late._ I got from bed and rushed to the bathroom in vampire speed. I had only 5 min to get ready if I wanted to get there on time. _How I wish I could drive my R8 instead of that super slow truck. _I brushed my teeth, took a bath and changed my cloths and reached down. I decided to wear a sky blue blouse and navy blue skinny Jeans along with my boots. I rushed to the truck and drove it like a maniac. It is so frustrating that this thing can not do more than only 50 mph. I almost reached school before it happened.

I knew the scent I had come across was not ordinary. It was too sweet and too attracting but not the edible way but it was hidden by the smell of an elk and I hadn't bothered looking or investigating. But know I recognise it clearly; it is the smell of a vampire and not only one vampire about 5 of them. It hit me like a storm. As soon as I entered the school, the scent filled it. I wondered how they could survive in a place filled with humans, but then again, they could be vegetarians like me. My curiosity was killing me. I needed to find them, especially the distinct, attractive scent one. Somehow, that smell was stuck in my head and I knew that unless I find the bearer I wouldn't be able to rest in piece. I got out of my truck and made my way to the reception. Everyone was staring at me as I passed by and I instantly knew that I wouldn't get my private place. There scent always triggered a small burning sensation in my throat but I was much more than used to it now. It didn't bother me at all. I reached the reception and saw a large redhead woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple T shirt and her name tag told me that she was Ms. Cope, the receptionist. As I walked in she looked at me and said, "Isabella Swan?"  
"Yes?" _Great, everyone already knows me here, I must be the talk of the week, can't they just keep away?  
_"Good morning, and welcome to Forks, this is your schedule and you will need to get this paper signed by the teachers that you meet. At the end of the day, hand it down at the reception"  
"Thank you, do I need to do anything since I'm a little late?"  
"No, it will be just fine."  
"Thank you"

I headed for the door when I caught their scent again, but this time it was only one. My curiosity was urging me to follow it and meet the vampire but I moved on to reach my first class. I made up my mind and decided to follow the scent after school.

AN: **REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

**And i am open for ideas on how the story should carry on. This is an Edward and Bella story but I think I will include Jacob just as a Best Friend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

**And i am open for ideas on how the story should carry on.**

Chapter 3: First day, Classes

As I walked to my class, my brain kept wondering about these vampires and their lifestyle. Till now I had always believed that I was the only vegetarian vampire in the world and that it was because of my half werewolf trait but I always knew that bit was not true. But finding vegetarian vampires here was something totally unexpected and shocking.

As I walked into my English class, every head in the room turned to where I was standing and gaped at me, even the teacher. All the boys stared in awe, and all the girls stared with glaring eyes of jealousy. I took my slip to the teacher trying to ignore all the stares. The teacher, a balding man whose nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason gawped at my name which was definitely not a good sign. Thankfully, Mr. Mason let me sit by myself at the end of the class. I may not be bothered by the thirst, but still its better to be left alone. As I walked toward the back all the boys followed me with their eyes some still not recovering from shock as it seemed. The rest of the class, ignoring the rude stares, was actually nice. I mean in English, they were doing the same boring stuff: Shakespeare, Bronte and all that. It was a comforting yet boring thought. As soon as the bell rang, the boy that was sitting in front of me attempted to catch my attention.

"Hi, I am Mike. You're Isabella Swan right?"

"Hi Mike, and its Bella." _Great, now I have to deal with this guy._

"So, what do you have next, Bella?"

"Um... Geography with Mrs. Forward room 21"

"Oh great, I'm heading that way do you mind if I walk you"

"Yeah sure_" When are humans ever going to stop hitting in beautiful girls_

Mike Newton walked me to my next class and on the way the scent hit me again, but this time, it was the attractive, irresistible one. It took me all my might, not to go follow it. This made my intentions for tonight much clearer. As Mike left, I entered the class and the same routine followed. I was getting used to it, but I always, every year felt really uncomfortable and the first few years I couldn't control my blush.

In Geography, Miss Forward made me sit next to this Jessica Stanley, and she was really annoying. Her intentions were clear. The only reason she put up with me is because of the popularity. She couldn't shut up and I felt like taping her lips together. Geography was as easy as it had always been and at the end of class, Jessica forced me to come to the cafeteria with her. As I walked in, I could smell the rotten smell of human food, I had no idea how someone could eat this and how I could eat this when I was in my wolf form. But then, I smelt the scent again, much more potent then before and I as I looked around frantically, I found them.

**PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

**And i am open for ideas on how the story should carry on.**

**and thanx to TriGemini for the first review. so pls people REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

**And i am open for ideas on how the story should carry on.**

_But then, I smelt the scent again, much more potent then before and I as I looked around frantically, I found them._

There were 4 of them sitting there and none of them was the one I could recognise with the distinct smell. They were utterly quite and sat together but were impersonating humans in quite a remarkable way. The blond male seemed uneasy and I realised he was having trouble fitting in with the humans and that his thirst was tempting him. The pixie like vampire must be his mate and I could see her worry for him on her smooth, marble face. The big one was jocular from what I could guess and his mate, the blond gorgeous one was vain, you could see it on her face. My mind wandered off wondering about the 5th one with the distinct smell and what he would be like. I was in my own world wondering about them when Jessica pulled me back to reality.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah Jess, I'm fine" Her eyes wandered to where mine were and she saw what I was looking at.

"Don't waste your time, Bella. They are the Cullens. They don't talk to anyone and everyone keeps away from them. I know that they are utterly gorgeous but they are anyways together except of Edward. Oh is he not here today, I thought I saw him in the morning. Anyways he doesn't take interest in any girls. Seems we aren't good enough for him"

I went sat with her and her friends but I was only physically present my mind was somewhere else. I was wondering about the Cullens and Edward. He must be the vampire I smelt. I've got to admit, I never felt so attracted to a smell in all my years and I am pretty old. Suddenly, I felt someone tapping into my emotions or actually everyone's. It must have been one of the Cullens, and I am pretty sure it is the blond male. He seemed to have noticed my resistance as I couldn't block or completely stop him. His power must play with my mind, but if I made my self blackout he wouldn't be able to help it. He told his mate about it and I think she heard him say it might just be a completely stupid human and for once he agreed. But obviously as they couldn't smell me as anything different but more towards their scents they wouldn't notice or atleast I thought they wouldn't. As soon as the wind blew, I saw them stiffen up and I was sure it wasn't because of the humans, they had noticed some difference in my scent but they obviously couldn't believe that I was something else could they? I saw all of them try to track the scent and looked away just in time to notice that they had tracked it down to me. I tried to act normal and pretend to listen to all the conversations that were going on at the table but I knew that they had become suspicious. They would have tracked down the different sweetish, kind of a non edible but attractive smell and compared it with my looks and eyes. I could only hope they didn't but I could feel the pixie stiffen up and become more cautious. She seemed to relax and close her eyes but it was suspicious because vampires didn't need to do that. But then I understood what she was doing, she was concentrating on something hard and I could only guess she was thinking about this real hard but I didn't know the truth. The bell rang and everyone head to their classes and I had Biology. I walked alone pondering about the vampires especially this Edward. When I entered class, I was taken by surprise when his scent hit me and it was much more potent then ever. I knew that this was going to be some heck of a lesson.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

**So how do you like it yet? The next chp the will finally meet and I think I have It just planned**

**Hoped you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

**Chapter 5: Edward**

_When I entered class, I was taken by surprise when his scent hit me and it was much more potent then ever. I knew that this was going to be some heck of a lesson._

I searched frantically for him, but I couldn't find him but I was sure it was his scent. I made my to the teacher like I was supposed to, ignored his and everyone else's reaction. I showed me where I could sit but I didn't expect it to be up front right next to where the scent was the most potent and concentrated. I had a hard time concentrating because that smell seemed so inviting and irresistible, I couldn't understand what was going on. And then, if I hadn't had enough already on my first day, he walked in and made his way to sit next to me, like he was supposed to.

He seemed confused by my smell and eyed me suspiciously but I was to busy looking at him, I didn't bother to notice. He was the representation of a Greek god, utterly beautiful for even a vampire and just simply irresistible himself. I couldn't take my eyes of him and I felt as if he was the reason for my existence now and I immediately knew what had happened:

_I had imprinted on him!!_

I couldn't believe the feeling, but most of all I didn't believe I could do this. This unknown vampire who was sitting next to me, not knowing what had just happened, was whom I imprinted on.

But then something else caught my eye. He was staring back at me into my eyes looking confused but somehow attracted to me. NO! This was just my imagination getting carried away. He couldn't like me. I mean if he didn't fall for that blonde vampire no way he could like me. He seemed to struggle as if he wanted to do something but couldn't find a way to when Mr. Beard called the class to order. I couldn't seem to look away from him, but somehow I managed. He also seemed to have the same problem but obviously it was just out of mere curiosity of what I was. And then I noticed that he was trying to get through my shield, but with what? I suddenly felt someone trying to rummage through my thought, and then it struck me He's a mind reader and I completely blocked him from me trying not to create suspicion by completely rendering him useless. Mr. Beard then gave us a practical to do and I had to partner up with Edward as he was my lab partner. _God, this was going to be interesting! _But to my surprise he spoke!

"You're Bella Swan aren't you?"

"Yeah, and you are...?" _I pretended not to know him_

"Oh I am sorry I am Edward Cullen"

"Nice to meet you Edward" _Gosh man he had such a beautiful, velvet voice._

"The pleasure is all mine" _Ok that was weird that doesn't seem from the present century but anyways I guess he isn't from it._

We finished the boring practical in a mater of seconds even after checking each others work and he seemed to be shocked by that. I just wanted to talk to him about him being a vampire and me being a...

Mr. Beard walked past us and he was astounded that we finished so early

"Edward, please let Isabella have a chance"

"Bella, and actually sir she answered 3 out of 5"

"Well its good you 2 are lab partners then... otherwise the others wouldn't be able to work." He trailed off as he walked by.

He made that same troubled expression that he had made before and then hesitantly whispered which would have been inaudible to a human's ear even sitting close. "You ...seem ...different"

"There is nothing normal about you too, is there!" I could see the he didn't expect such an answer from me.

"What... do you ... mean?"

"I think you very well know what I mean Edward... You are as much human as I am." That completely took him by shock.

He whispered even lower than before "How much do you know?"

"I know more about you and your kind more than you..."

And then the bell rang...

**AN: So guys, how did you like it all comments and PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

"_What... do you ... mean?"_

"_I think you very well know what I mean Edward... You are as much human as I am." That completely took him by shock. _

_He whispered even lower than before "How much do you know?"_

"_I know more about you and your kind more than you..."_

_And then the bell rang..._

Chapter 6: Alice Cullen

As much as I wanted to stay with Edward and vent my feelings out to him, I ran out of the class. I expected him to follow and corner me, but he didn't. Guess he was in too much of a shock. I walked towards the gym realising what I had done.

I had imprinted on a vampire who I don't even know. No matter how much in heaven I seem because of him it is still a mistake. A huge one.

I had just blown my secret in a matter of seconds.

And I knew that the Cullens were going to track me down to know exactly what I am.

I met Mike and his friend Eric Yorkie on the way but they couldn't distract me. I walked into the locker room wondering how I was going to explain to them who I was and to add to my misery gym was going to be a pain. I can't use my powers and pretending to be as strong and fast as a human only made me clumsy. I walked to the P.E field to meet Couch Clapp and gave him the slip. Ignoring his response, I made my way to Mike to team up with him for badminton. Being the friendly person he is, I thought he could distract me a little bit. Before I could reach him someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hi Bella! I am Alice Cullen, why don't you partner up with me instead.

"Sure" I ignored the scowl on Mike's face and concentrated on the pixie like vampire in front of me. I guess Edward must have told her everything. Her casual face turned serious.

"Ok Bella, spill it. I know everything, Edward told me and I want to know the truth" Great just what I needed, even less time to think how I'd break it to them. But that wasn't the most important thing right now.

"I'm sorry Alice, but now is really not the best time" I gestured with my eyes to the amount of people staring and paying attention to us. It dawned on her what I meant but I was sure she had a back-up plan.

"Yeah, you're right, but after gym your coming with me and my family to explain to us all." Her expression seemed to dare me to contradict her and her usual friendly pixie like face disappeared.

"Yeah Sure, I owe you all an explanation" This brightened up her face and anyways they did deserve an explanation and the truth.

"YES! See you after gym Bella. We'll be glad to have you home" What she didn't say anything about coming over to her home to do it but I couldn't contradict her after seeing her dance away. I wondered how someone so small could be filled with so much energy.

**AN: Hi everyone, How did you like it. I am open to suggestions and PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**Thanks to **

**DeAd BeCaUsE I kIlLeD iT**

**And**

**TriGemini**

**For the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so i want to know exactly what you think**

"_YES! See you after gym Bella. We'll be glad to have you home" What she didn't say anything about coming over to her home to do it but I couldn't contradict her after seeing her dance away. I wondered how someone so small could be filled with so much energy._

Chapter 7: End of school

Gym dragged on Badminton wasn't my favourite sport, not with humans. You just have to touch the cock and it flies. Me and Alice were really careful while playing doing our best not to blow up our secrets. At the end, I walked to the locker room, with Alice always trailing along. It was somewhat frustrating to know that she didn't trust me, but I think I understood. I mean... she just met me and I am really weird for her, but that didn't stop me from spilling my heart out.

" Alice, I am not going to run away, and I cant even if I tried. Anyway you can trust me so do whatever you want.

"No silly, I want to hang around with you and I do trust you. You're my new best friend!"

"Oh!" That was the best I could do, I was shocked by her reply. We walked together to a silver Volvo which I soon realised, was Edward's. His smell filled it completely and it made me twitch, it was just too attractive to be around, I have got to get used to it. Unfortunately, Alice noticed.

"Don't worry Bella, we are not going to hurt and even if they tried I and Edward won't let them"

What Edward? Did he even care about me? I thought he barely noticed me before I shocked him!

"Alice, I'm not worried about that, I never even thought of it, it's just something else"

"Do you want to share it with me, since Edward can't read your mind, that's the best I can hope for. Did he even tell you he could read minds?"

"No, he didn't but I figured out myself when he tried reading it"

"What? Oh never mind"

We waited quietly for the rest of them to come. Edward was the first and his presence brightened my mood. He came and stood next to me leaving me completely dazzled and shocked. Some kind of electricity flew through me due to his presence.

The rest came together after a while and as soon as they noticed they stopped walking. They stared at me and then moved to Edward as if expecting some sort of explanation. Alice came forward to explain.

"Hey everyone, this is Bella and SHE IS COMING OVER FOR DINNER!"

Everyone looked at her with confused expressions as though they couldn't understand what was going on. I guess they weren't told about me at all. Alice repositioned herself next to me anf shoved me into the passenger sheet of the car. She herself sat at the back seat. Everyone seemed to be staring at her with furious expression except the blond one, her mate. Edward stepped into the car and sat down.

"Guys you can take Rose's M3, Ill get Alice and Bella home."

His velvet voice rang in my ears like music as he backed out of the school.

**AN: Hi everyone, How did you like this chapter? The next ill do her explanation and we'll probably come to know more about her. I am also planning to introduce Jacob soon ( only as a friend though )**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think**

_Edward stepped into the car and sat down. _

"_Guys you can take Rose's M3, Ill get Alice and Bella home."_

_His velvet voice rang in my ears like music as he backed out of the school._

Chapter 8: The Cullens

We reached their house quite early due Edward's maniac driving. No one talked during the trip except Alice's occasional squeals of excitement. Their house was a huge white mansion, with 3 stories and perfectly aligned doors and windows. It was magnificent.

"Wow!" It was the only thing I managed to choke out.

This time Edward finally spoke, "You like it?" He had a certain sense of hope in his voice.

"It... Is amazing. It has its own charm!"

I smile filtered through his beautiful and flawless face. It was a crocked grin which was completely dazzling.

"So, you ready..."

I cut him off midway. "Not the slightest, but lets do it"

He stepped outside and before I could even react he was there by my door opening it for me!

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

We walked towards the house and before we could enter, someone opened the door.

"Hello Edward, Alice. I see you have brought a friend over. Welcome..."

"Bella"

"It's a pleasure meeting you"

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen"

Oh please, call me Carlisle

"Thank you, Carlisle then"

We walked into what seemed to be the living room. The others weren't back yet and there was one person standing waiting to greet us.

"Hello Edward, Alice. Welcome Bella I am sorry I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with Carlisle"

"No Problem. It's a pleasure to meet you; you do have a very lovely house Mrs. Cullen"

"Thank you and please call me Esme"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Carlisle went to greet the rest of the Cullens. They still seemed to be furious and confused and that made me feel uneasy.

Edward broke the uneasiness.

"Oh Bella, I haven't introduced you to my family yet. This is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle, Esme and Alice you already know." He pointed towards each of them. Jasper moved from the door closer to Alice. Then Rosalie got to the reason why I was here.

"Ok Edward, why is she here?"

Alice walked in front of him.

"Ok, I was getting to it. I thought it would be better to at least get to know each other first. Bella, if you will please" She gestured me to move forward and start.

Ok this was it. I took a step forward and started my explanation.

AN: So guys what do you think? The next chapter is perfect explanation

I know this one was really short but I ll try and make it up in the next one

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think**

"_Ok Edward, why is she here?"_

_Alice walked in front of him._

"_Ok, I was getting to it. I thought it would be better to at least get to know each other first. Bella, if you will please" She gestured me to move forward and start._

_Ok this was it. I took a step forward and started my explanation._

Chapter 9: Explanations and the truth

"Ok. Well, Rosalie, I am here because of Alice and Edward. I know what you guys are and it slipped when I was talking to Edward. Jasper, you are the one who can sense and change someone's emotions right? I felt you tapping with mine and I was the one with the complete blackout. It was just defensive. I didn't mean to make you nervous. I am sorry. Then I had biology with Edward and I sit next to him and I think he smelt something in my scent that made him a little suspicious, then he tried to read my mind but he couldn't. Then we were talking and it slipped. So that's my part of the explanation. You can ask me any questions you want.

Emmett Asked the first question

"So, how did you know about us being...vampires?"

"Umm...Ok. Well, will you believe me if I tell you that I am sort of one to?"

All of them seemed shocked. And as I expected they didn't believe me. "What?" Rosalie was the one to express it out load.

"Well... Ok here it is. I sort of a half vampire and half werewolf kind of a thing. " I didn't want to tell them everything unless they asked for it.

Carlisle seemed curious though Jasper asked the question "How come?"

That does it... I have to tell them everything now.

"Ok. Please don't hate me, but I am the creator of both werewolves and vampires." All of them were immobile after hearing that. I knew I would give them a shock. I focused towards Edward but he seemed to hide his shock.

Carlisle was the first to recover "Please, if you don't mind tell us everything"

I decided to start from the very beginning.

"I was born a normal human just like everyone else. My mother died while giving birth and my father abandoned me. I grew up on my own in the forests and I seemed normal, at least back then. I didn't notice that I was growing faster than I should, that I was getting stronger, faster, that all my senses were sharpening. The first thing I noticed was my craving for blood. I thought I was going crazy, I didn't know what was happening. But, I was born with it; it just took its time to surface. Soon I evolved into a full vampire except of the beating heart, the blood inside of me and the ability to sleep. I was trying to undermine my thirst for blood. After days of living with the thirst I finally cracked. But not the normal way you would or any other vampire would. When I was too thirsty, I exploded and transformed to this huge brown wolf. In my wolf form my thirst disappeared but it was replaced with hunger. I knew that sooner or later I would have to hunt if I wanted to survive. I had already tried starving and injuring my self but it had dawned upon me that I was indestructible. Indestructible and a monster. I slowly transformed back to my vampire form and the thirst claimed me again. I decided that I had to hunt, but I tried to keep some humanity with me, I swore that I would only drink from an animal. I went to my first hunt, and fed on only animals until that scent caught me. While hunting, I had smelt a human and as new and weak I was, I went to look for it. I found the human and without thinking I pounced and bit his neck. Even though the temptation was irresistible, somehow I stopped before killing him. I had realised what I had done and wondered if he would recover. I took him by the river and took care of him until he recovered but, I hadn't realised he was becoming a part of me. The vampire part of me. If I had known that that would happen I would have never changed him. It would have been better for him to die. When he started to come back, I left. I knew he would take care of himself and I couldn't bear it. So unknowingly, I had started the vampire race. The werewolf race was started when I bit a wolf in my werewolf form in order to defend myself. He seemed to have got some of my powers and the moment he bit a human, my werewolf powers were transferred down to him. It took me years getting my self up and perfecting everything to be the least monster I could be. I made my transformation flawless so I wouldn't transform when I was angry and I got in control of my thirst and vampire power which had been strengthened over the years. I couldn't believe that I had found another vegetarian vampire coven... no family... I thought I was the only one and always hated myself for being your and werewolves creator.

Everyone was staring at me concentrating completely at my tale. As a broke off, it took them sometime to recover from my story and I waited eagerly for their response

**AN: Hey everyone, How was this chapter. I tried to reveal and cover everything from the previous chapter and just answering some doubts about the story know**

**Why does Bella not want to imprint on Edward?**

**Well... Bella never wanted to imprint because she thought it would be too much of a hassle especially due to her secret. She doesn't want to imprint on Edward because she tries to keep away from vampires and werewolves. As she created them, she doesn't want to interact with them because most act with too much curiosity and she would have to give her secret away. Also as vampires and werewolves are enemies and imprinting is a werewolf thing, she fears that she will never get him and that he will hate her because of the 'mortal' enemies bit.**

**Why were the Cullens unhappy to have her at her house.**

**Only Alice and Edward knew about Bella knowing that they are vampires and that she is something different. The others were oblivious and thought that she was simply a weird human.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think**

_Everyone was staring at me concentrating completely at my tale. As a broke off, it took them sometime to recover from my story and I waited eagerly for their response_

Chapter 10: Response

Edward was the first to recover. They others were still thinking this through. Edward came and stood next to me as if trying to comfort me. Jasper broke of from his thoughts just to smile at Edward. I wondered what was going on in there. Carlisle recovered soon after. I waited for all of them to come back and waited to see there expression. Alice and Esme were soon back to normal too though it did take Rosalie and Emmett quite a while to digest my tale. They seemed shocked and understanding at the same time. Edward broke everyone and ushered them to the living room to have a seat. I waited eagerly for someone to respond because the silence seemed strangely ominous as if there was a storm waiting to explode. Edward came and sat beside me. As much as I was deeply engrossed in all of theirs expressions he succeeded in distracting me. I suddenly blushed only to hear a booming laughter and a couple of chuckles in response. Carlisle, thankfully, broke the silence.

"_**Your story leaves me completely curious! We seemed to have evolved from you all along."**_

The other joined in the conversation

**Emmett**, **Rosalie**, _Jasper_, _Alice_, , _**Carlisle**_, _**Esme,**_ Edward, Bella

**Whoa man, you were the first one of the vegetarian vampires!**

**I can not believe I'm sitting in the same room as who created me. (frustration)**

_How could you control yourself?_

_I always knew you were something special!!_

_**You are truly gifted, obviously being the first of us.**_

You mentioned something about you having a power. What is it?

Everyone sat in silence when Edward asked that question.

"Yeah. I can completely block my mind from any power that originates by using it. It is basically a shield but a really powerful one. If I feel that I am in too much danger I can render someone's power completely useless. I can also wrap my shield around someone else and also remove it totally from me. I can also feel when someone is trying to use a power on me. Thats when I noticed Jasper, but I couldn't block him out so I just shut down."

Wow. 

**That is so cool, Bella**

_So that's how you knew about Edward's mind reading abilities!_

"Yeah."

"_Bella, you said you could transform into a wolf whenever you wanted. Can you do that know?"_

"Yes Jasper, I can but I don't think know is the best time or place."

"Why?"

"Well, mainly because I grow when a transfer into a wolf so... "

I trailed off and heard chuckles from the boys except from Carlisle. The girls just glared at them. I thought that this was the best time about them.

"Umm... I've told you about me and I was wondering if I could ask something about you?"

"_**Yeah sure Bella, feel free"**_

"Don't worry, I wont ask anything private. Emmett and Rosalie, you guys are mates right?

**Yeah **

And you and Jasper are too right Alice?

_Yes!_

And obviously Carlisle and Esme?

_**Yes**_

_You're missing out one_

I heard everyone chuckle and saw Edward glare at them with deadly eyes. I have to admit, it did look quite threatening. Carlisle cleared his throat demanding everyone's attention.

"So Bella, you said you had some werewolf traits. Do you mind me asking what they are?"

"Yeah sure, Ok I have a beating heart, which I am sure you all can hear, though it does beat slower than a humans, then... blood runs in my body and you have already seen that today, I can sleep when I want to but its not necessary, I can go indefinitely without sleeping and the same is with breathing and..." I trailed off because I didn't want to tell them about imprinting, at least not yet. I wasn't sure they would even understand. And now, all those distractions gave way and I could feel the complete love and bond I had for Edward. The gravitational pull that emitted from him that seemed to be the reason for my existence and then, his scent.

Jasper cleared his throat. He certainly had been feeling my love for Edward. I couldn't stand it so, involuntarily, I blushed. Everyone chuckled again. It dawned upon me that sooner or later I would have to tell Edward about imprinting and the sooner it was, the better it would be. But, I wanted to do it alone. Somehow, I had to find a way of telling Edward, today.

**AN: So everyone, how did you like it?**

**Next chapter Ill establish Bella and Edward's relationship more.**

**Thanks to everyone for there reviews and please KEEP REVIEWING!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think**

_It dawned upon me that sooner or later I would have to tell Edward about imprinting and the sooner it was, the better it would be. But, I wanted to do it alone. Somehow, I had to find a way of telling Edward, today._

**Emmett**, **Rosalie**, _Jasper_, _Alice_, , _**Carlisle**_, _**Esme,**_ Edward, Bella

Chapter 11: Surprise.

I worked out a way to get Edward alone. It was time to put it to action. I got up from the couch.

"I should go now, I've been here quite long and I've troubled you enough"

"_**It's alright Bella, you haven't troubled us at all. In fact, it was great to have you around. It's been quite a while since we've had company."**_

Edward broke our conversation.

"Bella, Ill drop you home. I mean, you don't have your truck so it would be the best to drop.

Jasper chuckled. He must have felt my sense of victory. I blushed and turned towards the door to bid goodbye.

"See you guys tomorrow in school then."

Everyone frowned. Fortunately, Alice decided to explain.

"_Actually Bella, we are going hunting tomorrow."_

"**But you can come with us. It would be fun."** To everyone's surprise Rosalie was the one to make the offer, but it didn't seem like anyone objected. They stared at her with astonishment and I realised that Rosalie wasn't friendly to anyone. Thankfully Esme broke the moment

"_**Yes Bella. It would be great to have you with us"**_

I hesitated. I had just met them and I didn't want to act clingy.

"I'm cant Esme. I've troubled you all..."

Edward broke me mid-off

"No Bella, you haven't. And besides it would be great to have you with us again and we may get to see you in action"

"But..."

This time Alice decided to interrupt.

"_No buts Bella, you are coming with us tomorrow and that's final"_

There would be no point in arguing. Besides, I would get to know Edward and his family better.

"Ok."

"Lets get going"

"_**Edward will pick you up again tomorrow."**_

"Thank you"

"_**It's our pleasure, dear."**_

We walked through the door towards Edward's Volvo. I wondered how I would tell him about imprints without sounding to... weird.

We sat down and drove off. Except of my occasional directions to Edward the drive was quite. When we reached my house, I gathered all my courage for what I was about to do.

"Edward, why don't you come in for a while?"

"Thanks!" Well... that was easy.

I led him to the door and we entered my apartment. He examined it as if it was something unique and out of the world but it belonged to me so it made sense. I decided to tell him now.

"Umm... Edward. I wanted to tell you something" I hesitated while I spoke.

"Sure, go ahead"

"It might not be pleasant and its complicated"

"Try me."

I hesitated again. He caught it and looked at me as if urging me to continue. I took a deep breath and began.

"When I was explain that I had some werewolf traits and I broke off, it was because I didn't want to tell you one. It's called imprinting and I was not sure about how you would take it in so I want to show you."

"But how" He stopped as soon as I lifted my shield. He gasped. I went through almost of all of Biology, right from the stares, his scent and till the moment that I realised I had imprinted. I pulled my shield and waited patiently for him to recover. He came back in of seconds and grinned. I loved it when he smiled. Suddenly, he took my arm in his.

" You don't know you pleasant that was for me!"

He came closer and my heart sped up. He heard my response and smiled my favourite crooked smile. I was left dazzled and before I could react, his lips met mine. My heart came to an abrupt stop and I kissed him back, much more passionately. He pulled away only to smile my favourite smile. This time it was his turn to wait more me to recover.

**AN: So how did you like it. The next chapter is going to be the hunt and also a surprise!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and please KEEP REVIWEING!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think**

**Just to let you all know. Rosalie likes Bella now quite a lot after hearing her story and her vanity and jealousy doesn't exist for her any longer. **

_He came closer and my heart sped up. He heard my response and smiled my favourite crooked smile. I was left dazzled and before I could react, his lips met mine. My heart came to an abrupt stop and I kissed him back, much more passionately. He pulled away only to smile my favourite smile. This time it was his turn to wait more me to recover._

Chapter 12: Family

Edward, Bella

"I'm curious, tell me more about imprinting. I can't understand it completely, yet"

I found my place. "Ok. Imprinting is somewhat like love at first sight, just much more powerful. Its like you exist for only that person and everything you do revolves around him or her. You should have felt that when you were reading my mind."

"I did. And it was amazing to know" He whispered as low as ever.

I thought for a while and something struck.

"Is that the reason Jasper was chuckling and everything. Did he feel both our feelings?"

"Yes."

"How did Alice know about us though? Did you tell her something?"

"No. Actually Alice can look into the future and she has visions."

"Wow. That's cool, but what has that got anything to do with that?"

"Um...while we first met in biology, she saw what we just did right now, so she always knew this would happen"

"Oh."

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, besides I don't have a choice. Alice will kill me if I refuse"

He chuckled. "She probably will. Get an extra pair of clothes when you come. Everyone wants to see you transform"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Have you forgotten that I turn into a wolf and that there should be nothing exciting about it seeing a werewolf?"

"Trust me love, everyone is excited. I read it from Jasper"

"Ok. Fine. Now run along and tell everyone what happened today."

"Goodbye love. I love you"

I shoved him out the door.

"I love you too."

He stopped and we shared a quick, yet passionate goodbye kiss.

Edward came earlier than I expected and he truly felt anxious and nervous. I led him to the house and he seemed to have something on his mind.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing love. Now get your extra cloths and hurry up. Everyone is eager to meet you."

"They just met me yesterday. Why..."

"That was before they knew anything about us."

He pulled me out the door and opened the car door for me. I swept inside and we drove off to his home.

Everyone was waiting for us outside the mansion. As soon as I got out of the car, Alice rushed to give me hug.

"Hi Bella. My vision finally came true!! Edward told you about that right?"

"Yeah he did. He warned me yesterday"

The rest was drowned by Emmett's booming laughter.

"Welcome to the family, **sis**!"

Jasper chuckled and spoke to Edward as he pulled me closer. "Hold it down there bro, or you would have to skip the hunt and..."

Edward didn't give him the chance to finish. His growl broke him off mid-way.

"Take it easy bro."

Rosalie was next to welcome me.

"Glad to have you here. It's great to have someone that..." She trailed of and smiled.

Edward smiled back and enclosed her in a quick embrace. I looked at him expecting to complete her sentence, but he just shrugged and we moved on.

"It's glad to have you in the family dear." Esme pulled me in to a quick embraced.

Carlisle was last. "Its glad to see Edward has finally found someone and may I add that he has made a wonderful choice." He smiled at me and I blushed. Everyone chuckled and I managed to say something like "Thank you"

Alice cleared her throat and everyone felt silent. I felt a little nervous and this only made Jasper and consequently Edward, chuckle

"Bella, we were thinking that you should move in with us. You don't need to live in that small apartment of yours or try and get work, don't worry I just had a vision of you working with the Newtons to act normal, and everyone would love to have you here. Don't worry it has already been settled. After Edward picked you up, me and Rose went got all your stuff, let the apartment out to the estate agents, and moved everything here. Everything's ready and taken care of. We just thought we should let you know now. You can just tell everyone at school that Carlisle and Esme adopted you as well. So that's settled. And by the way Bella, you seriously need to go shopping. Me and Rose are going to take you to Seattle after the hunting trip"

"But..."

"Bella, there is no point arguing. And I told you, we have already given your apartment back and moved your stuff here into your room."

"How do you know which room I'm going to move in?"

"I had a vision"

"So, at least may I know which one it is?"

"Sure silly, you're bunking in with Edward. Yesterday we went and bought you a bed and since he doesn't sleep, you already know that, so he gets the couch. Unless you want to..."

I broke her off mid-way. "Don't even go there Alice." Everyone started chuckling and again, I blushed. Edward pulled me closer. "Calm down, love". Emmett broke us off.

"Not here, Eddie"

Edward growled in response, mainly because of the nickname.

Kindly, Carlisle decided to get a move on. "So, everyone. Let's go hunting!

My heart did a double flip as Carlisle said it aloud. Somehow I was nervous going hunting with them because I knew they would want to see me as a werewolf and I wasn't very comfortable with that.

**AN: So everyone, Im sorry I didn't include the hunt into this chapter. But Ill be putting it in the next one. KEEP REVIEWING!!**

**And feel free to ask any questions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think**

_My heart did a double flip as Carlisle said it aloud. Somehow I was nervous going hunting with them because I knew they would want to see me as a werewolf and I wasn't very comfortable with that._

Chapter 13: The hunt.

I went together with Edward and he asked me about my feeding habits. I explained that I needed blood like him but when I turned into a werewolf it was changed to hunger. He told me that everyone wanted me to demonstrate my transformation when we meet in the clearing, which was precisely after we hunted. It didn't take us long to hunt. We hit a group of elk early off and that was enough to satisfy my huger. Edward however was curious. "How come you need much less blood than anyone else?"

"Edward, it isn't that I need less blood. It's just that I drink less. Ever since I've changed, I've tried to cut down on my hunting as much as I could. And I'm glad to say that I've succeeded and besides, whenever I got too thirsty I would transform into a wolf and settle for some human food."

"Wow! You've really worked hard to make up for being a vampire, even though it wasn't your fault"

"I agree that being a vampire, or at least half of it, wasn't my fault but being the least monster is my duty"

"Love, your much stronger than even Carlisle, but after all, you are the great crea...

I broke him off.

"Edward, don't you dare call me that"

"Your wish is my command, Your Hi..."

This time I growled.

"Ok, calm down love. Let's head back to the clearing"

"Ok! I'll race you!"

I sped off. I ran as fast as I could, knowing that Edward was the fastest in the family. I reached way before him. He was shocked.

"Bella, I never knew you were that fast!" He had pure admiration in his eyes.

I chuckled. "Get used to it, honey. If that shocked you, then I'm full of surprises!"

He laughed. I raised my eyebrow, questioning his sanity.

"It's nothing. Just that honey sounded really different."

"It was just a slip. If don't like it, I wont call you that Edward."

"You can call me what ever you want, love" He didn't know, but he sounded really seductive when he said that. I sat on the ground where we were standing and waiting for the rest of my new family to arrive. Edward laid down beside me, and since it was a hot day, his shirt was unbuttoned. I laid down and put my head on his chest. We were like that till Emmett and Rosalie came, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Woah bro, not here. You have to wait till you get to your room for that."

Rosalie chuckled and Edward just pretended to ignore him but that wasn't easy. Emmett and Rosalie sat down beside us.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Quite a while Rose. I'm the fastest, ignoring Bella, and she hardly hunts anyways."

"What?" They both said in unison and I just laughed.

"He means that I hunt less than you. It's because I'm used to it, that's all"

Just then Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice came together. I was sure they heard my answer as Carlisle had a curious look on his face. I groaned and Jasper chuckled.

"Don't worry Bella. Carlisle won't ask you anything"

Everyone chuckled at his statement, while Emmett laughed. I, as usual, blushed. We stood up like the rest of the family. Alice came forward to stand next to me.

"I'm sure Edward told you the reason why we have gathered here!"

"Yes" I groaned unenthusiastically. Everyone laughed in response.

"So why don't you start so we all can head back home"

"Ok, Alice"

Carlisle stepped forward before I could.

"If you don't want to do this now, you don't have to Bella. There is no one forcing you"

I laughed and gestured to everyone except of him. "Don't worry Carlisle, I'm fine with it. And besides, I will have to do this sooner or later and I pick sooner. Now could you all please step back and give me some room."

The all stepped back, giving me almost the whole clearing as performance space. I backed up and stood in front of Edward in a crouch. He was about to speak when I ran forward and lunged.

**AN: I thought the transformation would be better of from someone else's point of view so...**

**Edward's point of view.**

Bella came and stood in front of me. I thought she didn't want to do this right now. I just started to speak when she ran and lunged. When she was in the air, there was in explosion and instead of Bella coming down to the ground, there was a huge brown wolf in her place. She had big chocolate brown eyes and I wide muzzle which was contracted back into somewhat a wolfy smile. She stared back at me and started laughing or at least that's what I thought it was. I smiled back and we waited together for everyone to recover.

**AN: Hey everyone! So how was this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing!**

**KEEP REVIEWING!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think and Im sorry for the late update. Ill try updating earlier now.**

_She stared back at me and started laughing or at least that's what I thought it was. I smiled back and we waited together for everyone to recover._

**Chapter 14: The memories.**

**Bella's Point of view**

I waited for everyone to recover and being in my werewolf form didn't help. Edward didn't seem to have gone in a shock at all and I was happy that he accepted me in even this form. I sat down where I was standing and waited for the rest of them patiently. I opened my mind to Edward's to have a bit of a chat. Thankfully, even in my wolf form my personal thoughts would stay with me, unless I wanted the others to here.

_Bellas thoughts_,** Edward**

_Edward come and sit next to me if you don't mind._

Edward eyes widened for a moment and then he flashed my favourite crooked smile and walked towards me. He had just come and sat next to me, when it struck.

_Edward, I've got a plan to help them recover._

He nodded and looked curiously.

_I'm not going to tell you though. It will ruin my fun._

He glared at me and childishly looked away, trying to express his anger and frustration. I knew he would turn back soon, so I got ready to put my plan in action. He looked towards me and, thanks to my great reflexes, I hit exactly at the right time. I pounced on him and brought him to the ground and licked his face, chin to hairline. Everyone broke from their stance and burst out laughing, including Edward and I chuckled my coughing bark. Edward tried getting up but I didn't let him. I cuddled my huge nose on his neck. He started chuckling throwing everyone into another fit of laughter.

_Did you like my plan._

Edward decided to express himself aloud this time.

"**Yean sure. But I would prefer kissing then licking next time."**

I chuckled along with the others.

_It worked though._

He nodded and smiled my favourite smile. He tried to get up and this time I let him. I jumped off of him and took my position by his side.

_Edward, ask them if they have any questions. I'll answer through you._

He nodded.

"**Bella's asking if you have any questions. Ill translate" **Then, he growled**.**

_What happened?_

"**Nothing"**

I snarled in frustration. I knew he was hiding something and I was getting impatient. Jasper read my feelings and nudged Emmett to explain.

"Well you see Bella, I was wondering if my little sis could beat me when she was a werewolf.

Edward growled again and I barked at him.

_I want to._

"**She doesn't want to."**

This time I decided to snarl.

"Well Eddie, Bella seems to disagree."

Edward surrendered but wasn't happy. I took a step forward to Emmett and grinned.

_Don't worry Edward, Emmett won't get hurt. I'll go easy on him. _

Surprisingly, Edward chuckled in response. He didn't seem to trust my strength. I would show him. Emmett looked at him curiously, turned back to me, grinned and stepped forward. I smiled and snarled beckoning him to come. He grinned, wider than last time, and sprinted. I simply sidestepped his blow and pounced on his back. Everyone gasped not believing that the fight could be over within a second. I didn't let Emmett recover to continue the fight and rubbed my nose to his neck instead of snapping at it. He patted my neck trying to congratulate me but I howled in response. The howl was filled with pain and agony, just like me. In a second I remembered the memories that I had locked away for several years.

**Edwards point of view**

As Emmett patted Bella playfully, she howled. She was writhing in pain. I was shocked and just then she showed me her reason. She remembered it.

**FLASHBACK: **

She was sprinting towards something that smelled like a mutt. She reached a stream and jumped it at fast as she could. She was definitely in a hurry. She reached a clearing and I saw the mutt. He was cornered by 7 vampires and they were getting ready to finish him off. Bella jumped and transformed knocking 2 of the vampires on her way. She took a protective stance in front of the werewolf she was trying to save. The vampires soon recovered and started forward. The werewolf was in no condition to fight leaving Bella handicapped. She snarled and jumped at the advancing vampires. She tore apart 2 of them and started tossing their pieces before turning around to face the rest. She ran at the remaining 5 and repositioned herself near the injured mutt. She was definitely trying really hard to save him. All of them pounced at her at once and she couldn't evade them or they would land at the mutt. She pounced in response and ripped one of them and turned to face the rest. She tossed the pieces in the fire before they could pounce at her again. She fought them off of her and finished 2 others in the progress. The leader started circling and she did the same but she forgot about the other vampire. Eventually, she finished the leader when she saw the remaining vampire getting ready to pounce at the mutt. She growled and blocked him taking the blow herself. The vampire bit her neck at the exact same spot where Emmett had touched Bella and threw her off, trying to reach the mutt. Bella struggled but pounced at him and tore him into pieced before collapsing. Everything went black.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I recovered from the memory and heard Bella trying to communicate with me. Her voice in my head was pained.

_Did you see the flashback?_

I nodded.

_So I don't need to explain right now. I want to be alone. I am going off and please don't follow me. I'll come back home by dawn. Explain to the others and assure Emmett that nothing was his fault. Take care._

With that she ran away and I lost sight of her. I started to follow but remembered her request so stopped. I was extremely worried about her but I knew I had to explain to my family what had just happened few seconds before.

**AN: So how was the chapter? Just so you don't get confused before I explain in the next chapter:**

**Vampire venom is not poisonous to Bella but it does do its damage. The scar that was left from the vampire's bite would always throb and hurt when touch. It is a scar that never heals. Emmett touched that scar with more force that she could take. So keep reviewing!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think and Im sorry for the late update. Ill try updating earlier now.**

**And just so you don't ger**

_With that she ran away and I lost sight of her. I started to follow but remembered her request so stopped. I was extremely worried about her but I knew I had to explain to my family what had just happened few seconds before._

Chapter 15: La push

**Bella's Point of View**

I ran away with all the speed I could manage. I knew Edward would want to follow me but I also knew he loved me and that he would listen to my request. I kept on running till I reached a beach. I felt like diving in it and swimming away but I knew I had to stay; for me, for Edward. So I just started chucking stones as far as I could. I knew Edward would be really confused about what just happened there but I knew he knew a little and that would keep the family relaxed, slightly. I was certain that Edward would be able to handle it, but that wasn't the fact that worried me. When Emmett touched me scar and it throbbed with pain, I relived that moment. I wasn't only feeling pain and agony. I was also feeling anger, frustration and protective towards the werewolf I was saving. If Jasper concluded something different then reality from that, it would crush Edward and crush me as well. But he didn't know the whole story. The werewolf I was saving was called Ephraim Black. He was the only person I called family. Ephraim was a brother to me. He was the only one I was close to and he promised never to tell anyone about me. When I had settled in a nearby town, I met him. He was patrolling his land when he found me. Out of confusion he thought I was a 'Cold one' and pounced on me. When I told him who I really was he understood. He met me regularly and he soon earned my trust as a brother and me his sister. When I was saving him, he was supposed to meet me. He was late and I went looking for him. I knew he would come alone and if he got into trouble...

I broke from my trance when I heard a rustle from the bushed behind. I turned only to meet the ground.

**Jacob's Point of view**

I was strolling in the woods when I smelt the scent. It was completely different and weird but it kept pulling me as if it wanted me to follow it. My curiosity overruled me and I transformed into my wolf form to follow it. It led all the way the beach. I hid behind the bushes but unfortunately Sam had come to know what I was doing. (Sam Jacob)

"_Jacob, what are you doing"_

"Sam, I caught some ones scent and it isn't like anyone else's."

" _I'll bring Quil, Embry and Paul along. Wait for us to come."_

"Ok." That's if she doesn't turn out to be one of them

He stopped talking so I peeked from the bushes.

There I saw standing towards the edge of the beach, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had pale, smooth skin. Then it struck. She could be one of those reeking, bloodsucking leeches. But she smelled wonderfully different and no where close to the disgusting smell those bloodsuckers carry. But again, she was throwing stones so far away that not me or any bloodsucker could match her strength. That was when she turned around and I saw those golden eyes. She was definitely one of them. I pounced on her and that was when I was completely taken aback by surprise.

**Bella's point of view**

I was on the ground with a big russet coloured wolf on top of me. I knew he was a werewolf so I turned into my wolf form. He was thrown back during the transformation. I connected my mind with his to communicate with him.

(Bella _Jake_ _**Sam **_**All**)

"_What the hell is she?"_

"That wasn't the nicest thing to say to someone whom you have just met."

"_Sorry. I didn't know you were listening. I didn't mean to harm you. I thought you were one of them. But then again what are you?"_

Just then 4 other wolfs ran out from the bushes only to stop dead as soon as they saw me.

"_**Jacob, I thought I told you not to do anything"**_

"_Sam, But she and her skin and..."_

"_**Jacob, you are not making any sense"**_

"Hello guys. Sorry to interrupt. But I just thought that before anyone of you insults or speaks rudely about me I should tell you that I'm listening"

"**Oh "**

"Jacob, right? I think I owe you an explanation. Why don't you tell the others what happened and then Ill explain to the alpha which I assume is.... hold on. How can there be 2 alphas in one pack?"

"**What?"**

"You and Sam both seem like Alphas to me. How is that possible?"

"_Hold on a sec. I am not the Alpha, Sam is. But why did you think it was me?"_

"Its just that both of you have the feeling of an Alpha and both of you seem to have Alpha blood in you."

"_**Ok. We'll explain later. I believe it is your turn to explain."**_

"Ok." I took a deep breath and started.

**AN: Hi guys! So how did you like the chapter **

**Just a couple of things to avoid confusion.**

**Bella met Ephraim Black when he was the Alpha. After they met they became like brothers and sisters together.**

**Ephraim wasn't suppose to tell anyone but he did tell one person which you will come to know...**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think and Im sorry for the late update. Schools started and its really hard to update but i promise ill update atleast once a week probably in the weekends**

"You and Sam both seem like Alphas to me. How is that possible?"

"_Hold on a sec. I am not the Alpha, Sam is. But why did you think it was me?"_

"Its just that both of you have the feeling of an Alpha and both of you seem to have Alpha blood in you."

"_**Ok. We'll explain later. I believe it is your turn to explain."**_

"Ok." I took a deep breath and started.

Chapter 16: Explanations again

**AN: Chapter takes place after the explanation is finished. It is the same explanation as the Cullens chapter 9. **

Bella _**Sam**__Jake_** others **

I sighed as I finished repeating the explanation I had given to the Cullens. It would take some time to get used to this. I sat down on the ground where I was standing waiting for them to recover and surprisingly Jacob and Sam didn't need the time. After a second they broke of from their trance. Jacob seemed amazed but Sam was just grinning.

Sam what are you grinning at? You are supposed to be shocked like the others.

_**Have patience Bella. Wait for the others to recover. We both will explain everything.**_

I turned to look at Jacob but he seemed to grinning too. I was dying of curiosity.

How much time till they recover?

_I have no idea, but hey, patience is a great virtue!_

I glared at him only to make him chuckle. Everyone was thinking about what they had heard from me and how it could be possible. I looked at Sam and Jacob waiting for everything to seep in but the just remained 'normal'.

You both took it well

_**Yes, we did and we had our reasons for that. All will be explained soon Bella.**_

I groaned and sat next to Jacob.

Mind if I sit here Jacob?

_Na, go ahead and call me Jake._

We both sat down and patiently waited for the others. Sam joined us after a while and sat down next to Jake.

_**Why don't you turn human or whatever, It will be easier to explain and talk?**_

I looked straight to the ground and was sure if I was in my human/vampire form, I would have blushed.

Um... Sam. I think you forgot but when Jake pounced at me, I didn't have time to... I trailed off not wanting to continue.

Jake looked to the ground as well. I was sure he would have blushed.

Jake, don't be sad. I mean I do look a lot like a vampire, well I am half of one, and you were just protecting La push.

_Thanks Bells. That took a lot of my shoulders or muzzle._

Anytime Jake.

We were pulled back from each others thoughts by Sam's.

_**I wonder if he is in love with Bella. It could just be brotherly or maybe...**_

_Keep your thoughts to yourself Sam_

_**Sorry**_

Jake looked down, he was certainly embarrassed. For some reason he reminded me of someone close and I felt the urge to comfort and protect him. He had already become like a brother to me.

Aw Jake, I know...

He snapped his head up and I was interrupted by a chuckle. He growled and was ready to pounce. I jumped and landed in front of him, blocking his path.

_Thanks Bells, I was about to lose it._

Anytime Jake. And may I know what got you so angry.

Sam cut him off before he could even start. I bet he knew the reason and thought it would get me angry.

_**Bella, you wanted to know about us. Should we start my side of the explanation?**_

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't let Jake answer me so, I gave in.

Ok. Speak away Sam.

_**We all are a part of the pack of La push. We call ourselves the protectors. We signed a treaty with the Cullens when they moved here but they obviously didn't tell you anything about it. The treaty is the only source of peace between us and the Cullens and us. If they kill, bite or even change a human, they will breach the treaty thus, triggering a war. They are forbidden from our territory.**_

So I can never come here again and meet you guys?

_**No, that is going to be sorted out. You are not just a vampire, you're a werewolf as well and the creator of both sides. And besides, you are not a Cullen.**_

Sam, I may not be a Cullen but I live with them and... I braced myself for the responce

...and I imprinted on one of them.

**What? Who?**

Um... Edward.

**Well then we will just have to throw you out.**

Those words from Paul completely broke my heart. I like these guys but I didn't expect this. I was completely taken by sorrow. I would have made Jasper cry if he was here now.

Oh Ok. I guess I'll be moving...

_No Bella, Paul didn't mean it. He was joking. He always does and they are not always pleasant._

**Yeah, sorry oh great cre...**

Dont even go there Paul.

Fits of laughter came out from everyone. We soon joined in but, I broke them early on.

Sam, remember I said I didn't know which one of you were the alpha and you said that there were reason for it. I know that you are the Alpha and Jake is second in command but I want to know what you meant by reasons. And how come you both took my explanation so well.

He sighed. All eyes were directed towards Sam. The others obviously didn't know the last part.

_**Ok Bella. You have the right to know. The reason you were confused between who was Alpha and why we both took it so well is because I was the first to transform while Jacob is the last descendant of the last Alpha, Ephraim Black.**_

The moment he said that, I had a complete blackout. The only thing I remember before falling to the ground was thinking 'Jake and Eph.'

**AN: hi guys! I'll explain everything of Ephraim and Bella next chapter. Just remember in this whole chapter everyone was in their wolf form. Again sorry for the late update and KEEP REVIEWING!**

**And thanks for all the reviews and support!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think and Im sorry for the late update. Schools started and its really hard to update but i promise ill update atleast once a week probably in the weekends**

_**Ok Bella. You have the right to know. The reason you were confused between who was Alpha and why we both took it so well is because I was the first to transform while Jacob is the last descendant of the last Alpha, Ephraim Black.**_

The moment he said that, I had a complete blackout. The only thing I remember before falling to the ground was thinking 'Jake and Eph.'

Chapter 17: Ephraim Black

_**Sam **_ _Jake _ Bella Billy

I woke up in a room I couldn't recognise. I heard some whispering and realised I was still a wolf. I trotted over to what seemed the kitchen. Sam and Jake were talking to someone I couldn't recognise but was oddly familiar. They all turned to face me and I recognised him as Jake's father Billy Black. I need to change to my vampire/human form but I had no idea how I was going to explain it to them.

I walked over to Jake and nudged his shoulder with nose trying to explain I needed to talk to him.

"_**What is it Bella?"**_

"_You better change back to your human form if you want to talk to communicate"_

I nudged the ankle band which he used to carry around his clothes, trying to explain.

"_Oh Bells, you need to change. Don't you?"_

I looked to the ground in embarrassment but nodded.

"_Don't worry, Leah will bring some over for you."_

I nodded and licked him in gratitude. He chuckled in response.

"_No probs Bells. Anytime!"_

With that he left. I looked over to Sam and found a grin plastered over his usually serene looking face. I guess he sensed my confusion.

"_**Nothing Bella. Its just that you both look so much like brothers and sisters"**_

He stopped abruptly as if regretting saying that. He probably read my face again."

"_**Let Jake get your clothes from Rhea. I'll explain then."**_

Just then Jake entered with a bag in his hands, bringing immense joy to me. I jumped up and down telling him I couldn't wait. He just chuckled in reply.

"_Hey bells, miss me already. I went over to Leah's and it seems she had already bought you these after we got back. Go and change in my room. We'll wait here"_

I snatched the bag with my mouth and bolted towards his bedroom. I changed, glad that Leah had somewhat the same tastes as mine. I walked out and was greeted by Sam, Jake and Billy.

Sam started the interrogation.

"_**Bella. I think we know but can you please explain the reason you fainted."**_

I looked to the floor not wanting to answer that question. Everyone was waiting for an answer and I guess they deserved one. I signed and started.

"Well, you said Ephraim and Jake were related. Lets just say I knew Eph a long time ago."

I looked up only to find them grinning.

"Why do you guys keep grinning? It freaks me out sometime."

"_Bells, we know exactly what you are talking about. We are just happy that we guessed right."_

Thankfully Billy decided to play the role of the good guy and cut in to explain.

"Bella. Ephraim Black, before dying, told his family and the Uleys that there was someone like you. He warned them never to attack if they ever saw a creature like he explained. Although he never told us anything more. Care to enlighten us?

I was dumbstruck by the information I had just received but decided to tell them altogether.

"Yes. Well... I don't know where to start"

Everyone was paying complete attention at what I was saying.

"_**They say that the best place to start is the beginning."**_

I signed but continued.

"Ok. I had moved to Port Angeles when Ephraim was Alpha. He had recently phases and obviously needed help . I met him while hunting and he was having troubles with his new wolf form and keeping in control. I transformed and helped him and thats when we came close. We soon became like brothers and sisters. We were really close and he promised never to tell anyone about me. We met regularly and he was the only one I could trust, and call family. One day while coming to meet me he was attacked by a large group of vampires. Obviously, I defended him but he managed to get hurt. I was also... least to say injured during the battle. I fell unconscious, and when I got up he was fully healed and I also had mostly..." I trailed off not wanting to continue. It was painful just thinking about that memory.

"_But what?"_ That received him a glare from both Sam and Billy.

"Bella, we understand if you don't want to continue."

"No its okay. " I lied. "I want to. I was left with a permanent scar because I took a bite instead of Eph. Vampire venom may not be poisonous to me but it does have its effects. The scar stills throbs unlike others. After that incident, I decided to leave. Eph's pack had already grown and I brought far to much danger. I was also holding him back from being a good Alpha. He was overprotective of me like any brother so I decided it was my turn to let him be. I would eventually have to move because of high school, so why not cut it a little early. I left and we lost touch, and I had to start over with the feeling of a great loss. The loss of a loved one, the loss of my brother."

"And well... after today's incident, some memories flowed through my brain that I had shut away. I mean, how could a sister like to remember about her brother whom she caused so much harm too."

"_Bella. Shut it. You are acting like a 2 year old. You saved his life, not endangered it. You taught him how to control himself and saved him from death. He looked up to you and loved you. Imagine if you weren't there. There is a high possibility that he could have become insane and possibly have died due to overpowering vampires!"_

His words hit me like daggers. They brought me to light. After all those year of self-loathing and torture I finally seemed to look up to my self. I finally could forgive myself.

"Thanks Jake. I needed that."

"_Anytimes Bells. Or would you prefer great grand au..."_

"Shut it Jake. I don't care I knew Eph. I am your sister, because I already take you as a brother."

"_Sure thing, sis"_

He pulled me into a brotherly embrace. Billy joined in after Jake let go.

"Looks like I got a new daughter or maybe a granda..."

"I'd take daughter Billy"

Everyone laughed. The atmosphere was so light. I felt like I was part of the family. I knew they would explain to the others..

"OH MY GOD!! How long had I been unconscious for?"

Everyone was taken back by my sudden outburst

"_About an hour Bells. I was actually impressed I thought..."_

"Jake, I have to go back to the Cullens." Hesitation and stiffness replaced the previous atmosphere "Remember imprinting, and if I don't he will."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Edward loves me as well"

I broke the silence.

"Does that mean I'm not welcome here anymore?"

I looked at Sam dreading his answer.

"_**No Bella. You are always welcome here. We will just have to adjust the treaty with the Cullens. Until then, call Jake when you want to come over. Don't worry, we'll take care of it soon."**_

I was so glad to hear his answer. I ran and hugged him. I was on cloud nine. I could be with both my families. I could be with my brother as well as my soul mate. But would the Cullens accept this?

**AN: Hey everyone! I know i haven't been updating soon but school is just so bugging. But I will update in the weekend. Please review! I want to know exactly what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.**

**AN: Hey Everyone PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first fanfic so I want to know exactly what you think**

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

_I was so glad to hear his answer. I ran and hugged him. I was on cloud nine. I could be with both my families. I could be with my brother as well as my soul mate. But would the Cullens accept this?_

Chapter 18: Accepted in both households.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. In about 2 minutes I was standing in front of the Cullen house. I felt afraid to call it home as I might not be accepted after what happened. Before I could knock at the door, it flew open breaking both the joints ( man Esme is gonna freak!) and out came I very hyper and pissed Alice. Before I could even comprehend anything I was knocked onto the ground with Alice sitting on top of me.

"Bella! Do you have any idea how worried we were? I was freaked! And Emmett was confused and beating himself up, Jasper couldn't take everyone's emotions and Edward was just sulking around. I hope you can explain. You have been gone for about..."

Thankfully Edward came to my rescue.

"Alice, I think Bella would want you to get up now. You see you may be tiny my you don't weigh like a feather."

Alice reluctantly got off.

"Ok. Come lets go to the dining room. I cant wait " She was literally bouncing up and down with excitement. I felt sorry for Jasper to have found her as a mate especially due to her hyper-ness.

She dragged me into the dining room and sat me at the opposite end of Carlisle. The others followed. Alice and Edward sat beside me. I took Edward's hand in mine and held it together.

"I'm really sorry. I know I left everything unexplained but I trust Edward said at least something about it. Before I start I just want to say one thing."

I looked over to Emmett who seemed to have beat him self up. I knew he thought it was his fault even though he normally cheerful.

"Emmett, don't beat yourself up. Nothing was your fault. I know it seemed like it but you actually did nothing."

Emmett looked up at me and smiled. He seemed relieved.

"Thanks Bells. That took a lot of my shoulder."

He mimed taking a huge boulder from his right shoulder and dropping it on Jasper's foot while kicking him simultaneously. That caused Jasper to scream at him and all of us to chuckle. It lightened up the atmosphere for a while until it was back to serious when Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, can you explain what happened in the clearing."

"Didn't Edward tell you anything?"

"Actually Bella he didn't. After we dragged him here he just sulked away in his room."

I looked over to Edward to give him glares. It just made everything much tougher. I answered my daggers with a innocent look which developed into my favourite crooked smile.

"Ok. Thanks to Edward I have been handicapped from the beginning. Ill start from the fight when I beat Emmett no actually pulverised him..."

"Jeez Bells, you can start from when you screamed instead."

I grinned a very smug smile at him.

"Ok then when I knocked Emmett to the ground..." This only resulted in another interruption from Emmett that he was going easy on me and all other lame excuses he could think off.

"Now Emmett, if you are done trying to explain why I annihilated you in the fight can I continue?"

I only received daggers this time. Grinning I started.

"When Emmett was on the ground and he patted me to get up he actually touched a scar..."

I continued and explain everything right from the Scar to Eph to La push. I finished and waited for the uncomfortable silence to be broken. Jasper would be going crazy. Thankfully Esme decided to take me out of my misery and smiled warmly while the others recovered form all the information that I had fed to them. I replied the smile. Carlisle did the same and it made me feel slightly relaxed. Jasper broke the silence.

"Bella, you have been tense all this while. You seem to be worried about something. What is it?"

I looked straight at the table and blushed as if I had nothing better to do.

"Umm... you see. I thought me being close to the werewolves in La Push might have bothered you."

"Bella. Why would that bother us? They are your and we accept that. And anyway Sam has all this sorted."

I smiled feeling very relieved.

I looked straight into Edwards eyes and was lost in them. He did the same and I don't know how long we were lost in each other. We broke of when we heard Emmett clear his throat not forgetting to grin.

"Guys, you have a bedroom and we have matters to discuss. Do all this upstairs in private when we are finished"

This caused me to blush further. I was sure I had created a new shade of red. This only made everyone chuckle. After everyone settled down Carlisle continued.

"Bella. Can you call Sam so I can talk to Sam about this."

I took out my cell phone and looked through the contacts, sure that I had only Jake's number. I was surprised to find my whole contact list packed with the packs numbers along with the Cullens. I guess Alice and Jake must have updated my phone. I called Sam.

"Hello."

"Hey Sam. It's Bella."

"Hi Bella. How did everything with the Cullens go?"

"Better than I expected. Carlisle wants to talk to you about the treaty and everything."

"Sure. Hand him the phone."

I handed Carlisle the phone. He took at and started discussing."

"Hello Sam. This is Carlisle Cullen. You know as Bella considers you and us family we must have to..."

He walked to his study and shut the door preventing me from eves dropping. Alice demanded my attention by terrifying me with the one thing that I dreaded.

"Bella. Look at you. Who gave you those clothes? They are so simple and so plain. So are all of your others and your wardrobe definitely needs to be up to the latest fashion. I mean you have to go to school as well. That's it, we are going shopping tomorrow."

"No Alice. Please spare me. I hate shopping."

"Don't be silly Bella. WE will have so much fun. Rose and Esme will come along to."

I knew that she wouldn't budge from her decision and sighed. I waited eagerly for Carlisle to come down to know how I would manage being a part of both families.

**AN: Hey everyone! So how did you like the chapter? Please review so I can know exactly what you think! Thanks to all the reviewers. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters, Stephanie does, I just borrow them.

AN: Hey Everyone I know I haven't updated for ages, but its just that ive been really busy lately. I probably will take quite long again for the next one but I will continue. Sorry again. PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks for all the reviews. Still hoping for more!

Previously:

"No Alice. Please spare me. I hate shopping."

"Don't be silly Bella. WE will have so much fun. Rose and Esme will come along to."

Chapter 19: Race

_**Jake**_ _Bella_

I knew that she wouldn't budge from her decision and sighed. I waited eagerly for Carlisle to come down to know how I would manage being a part of both families.

But I didn't get that long. As soon as Alice got the chance, she dragged me and held me hostage and tortured me with the help of her horrific accomplice shopping. After 5 hours of continuous shopping and visiting EVERY store, we were done. Rose and Esme left half way claiming they had already bought their new wardrobe. I bet they just wanted to go back home and were lucky they weren't stuck with Alice as a 'shopping buddy'. After the torturous 5 hours were over, we made our way back home (I will probably kiss the ground when I get out of this nightmare!). After 10 minutes, we were stopped by an unforeseen (literarily. Alice missed it!) blockage.

"_Hey Jake! What drove you to create a road blockage for us!" _

Jake was trembling and I knew this could only mean that he was going to phase.

"_Oh I almost forgot. Jake this is Alice Cullen, mu best and as close as a sister friend and Alice this Jacob Black my brother!"_

I know trust me to make Jake face the problem directly face to face. But as soon as I mentioned brother Jake stopped trembling only to continue to look at me incredulously. I mean he looked as if I had grown 3 heads and a pair of wings!

"_**Did you just call me brother?"**_

I looked down on the ground as if it held the whole meaning of existence.

"_Umm...yeah. Unless you don't want me too..."_

I was brought into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back tightly as well, but not as tight as he held me. After a while, it got pretty uncomfortable.

"_Jake...cant...BREATHE!"_

He chuckled before letting go. "_**Sorry Bells"**_

We could have just gone on talking and enjoying each other company, had we not have been interrupted by a cough. We turned around and looked at Alice.

"Sorry, my bad. Although now that I've got your attention can we please just GET TO THE POINT!"

I could see that Jake and Alice weren't very comfortable with each other. I mean even a blind guy would notice that. Guess they'll just have to deal with it!

"_Sorry Alice. Now Jake, why did you stop us?"_

"_**Oh yeah. After Dr. Fang called Sam we decided we should meet in person to negotiate the treaty. I was going to come an get you when you were being tortured but you 'boyfriend' warned us that the pixie here would not be a pretty thing to face if she was stopped in between her 'shopping-spree'. So here I am, a living road blockage here to escort you to safe grounds!"**_

He finished of with a goofy grin on his face. Trust him to lighten up the mood. I mean Alice was practically fuming at his reference to her as a pixie!

"_Jake. Just get on with it."_

"_**Fine! You kill my fun. I'll go and phase. Hey, think you could as well. I bet I'm faster than you!"**_

Thats it. He just hit the soft spot!

"_Thats it Jake! You pulled the last string! I am going to take that little challenge of yours, pulverise you WITH Alice riding on my back, and rub it in your face like MUD!"_

"_**Easy there, great grand aunt. Wouldn't want to lose all your energy before you get beaten."**_

Oh man. He asked for it. I jumped into the woods, stripped, tied my clothes to my anklet and phased into a wolf in about less than a second. I knocked him to the ground. His face showed bewilderment and terror. He quickly phased and tried to push me off but I easily held my ground. I opened my mind.

_**Jake's thought**_ _Bella's thoughts_

_Oh Jake. You should have seen the look on your face. Oh wait you can just see it like this_

I projected the vision of his face into his head.

_**I was not like that!**_

_Was to! You know you can't hide anything from me, I can read your mind._

After I smiled smugly or what would have seemed a wolfy grin that only Jake could understand as he kept screaming profanities directed towards me, I trotted back to Alice. I kneeled down before he so she could get on my back. After making a face and pouting when I didn't budge, she reluctantly got on. I trotted back to where Jake had dusted off.

_Come on slowpoke. I got the pixie ready._

He simply laughed.

_Ok. We take off into the woods and into the humongous clearing which is where I assume the others are._

_**You guessed right. And just so you know, I will go easy on you since I have the advantage of my homeland.**_

It was my turn to laugh, or scoff.

_Did you forget I knew Eph, Jake. I have gone their maybe more that 10 times more than you ever have and my photographic memory does come quite handy. And besides, you will need all your energy to come even remotely close to me, I will be the one holding back._

_**I believe you are sadly mistaken Bells. I am the fasted in the pack and you are definitely going down.**_

_I like your spirit Jake. To bad I'm going to have to CRUSH IT!_

He snarled in response. I drew the start line.

_Ok Einstein. This is the start line. We end at the middle of the clearing. On the count of three we race and you get beaten._

_**You wish, great grand au-**_

_Don't go there Jake_

He chuckled. We both trotted to the line and crouched down ready to sprint.

_By the way Jake, I will go easy on you_

Before he could reply I counted down to three and we were off!

I ran at a some what normal werewolf pace but Jake soon started gaining in on me. There was no way I would get beaten by him. I pushed my legs forward and didn't care about my limits. I ran at my usual jogging pace which would be atleast 3 times waster than the fastest werewolf's pace. I reached there in no time. Now I would have to explain how I could do that. Just great! (note the sarcasm). I noticed the pack and the Cullens gathered at either side of the clearing. I slowly trotted towards the middle.

_Anyone want to help me get her off._

Edward chuckled. I shot him a glare, make that a very deadly glare coming from an over sized wolf, that shut him up. Sam decided to chime in.

'Sorry Bells, She's a bloo...' He was cut as my glare was directed towards him... 'what I meant was Cullen.'

Edward somehow found me intimidating Sam hilarious and started laughing uncontrollably. Poor Alice. She was still in such a state of shock; she won't remember the Glorious Event I had planned.

Just as I thought that, Alice's hand loosed. She must have had a vision. At lightening speed, I ran to Edwards side, rammed into his side, licked his face chine to hair line and leaped off back to the middle. The whole event didn't even take a second. He didn't even know what hit him! Everyone, excluding Edward, started laughing. Alice had come out of her brief state of astonishment and was currently rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Esme and Carlisle were trying to contain their laughter, but were failing miserably as it kept on coming out in small bursts. The pack ( excluding Jake, who hadn't yet arrived ) were rolling on the floor unable to control their laughter. Emmett and Jasper were leaning against each other laughing hysterically, trying to keep hold of themselves. Rose was laughing probably the hardest she ever had in her whole existence. And me. Well, I was worse than alice and the pack combined. Edward wasa glaring daggers at everyone and I was the worst!

After we all calmed down, which took quite a long time, Jake finally arrived. At first he had a smug smile on his face but it was soon wiped off as soon as he saw me. He took his place with the pack grumbling profanities.

I took the time to run to the tree cover and change back to my clothes. I soon came out from the forest line.

"_Jake, you do know that I and probably everyone else can hear you"_

That shut him up. He turned around to glare at me and I, being the mature one, stuck my tongue out at him.

"_So before the laughing and immaturity, rudely interrupted us..." Another stifle of laughter, "... We were negotiating . Can we continue?"_

This ended all the laughter. Everyone turned serious. The playfulness of the situation had vanished. You could just see that Sam and Carlisle had turned into their 'lets get down to business' mood. It was quite touching how both my families stuck out for me. I just hope this turns out well.

**AN: thanks everyone and please review! Sorry again for the late update and please can I get atleast 10 reviews for this chapter! The more the merrier! **

**,.xX Kristina Bella Cullen Xx.,**


	20. Important Author's Note

**Authors Note (extremely important, so please do read!):**

This is basically going to be me apologising to everyone who has read my story and waited for an update, only to not get one.

Firstly, I am sorry that this is not a chapter for all of those who were expecting one and are disappointed. I do promise that it will come eventually.

Secondly, I am sorry that I abandoned this story, because I did truly enjoy the concept. The reason for my absence was that we had moved houses and I didn't have access to the internet. But that was only for 2 weeks. After that, a lot of stuff just happened in my life and everything went downhill so I pushed this down on my priority list; it slowly disappeared from it all together. I'm not trying to make any excuses; I just want to explain why I left this unfinished. I took a hiatus of sorts from fanfiction as soon as my education called me again and just never went back.

But recently I rediscovered fanfiction after ignoring it for over 2 years; I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am that I left it. I started reading again about a week ago, and now I finally understand how big a mistake it was to leave this story unfinished: now, I want to say that I'm not giving up and abandoning this.

However, after re-reading my story I have decided that this story needs to be rewritten; but the characters, plot and concept will definitely remain unchanged. Since it's been 2 years I've had time to develop as a writer (or at least I hope I have). The descriptions and explanation at some places simply don't suffice to make a good story. So, I have decided that I will rewrite the story: this will involve expanding every chapter, to include more descriptions and ensuring that the story flows and the holes are filled. After that is done, I will continue to update it, putting up newer chapters.

The only flaw in my plan is that I am going to be sitting my exams as of Monday and I can't start writing till they've finished; which isn't until the end of June. So, I promise that as soon as my exams are over I will start the revamping process, and continue writing this story till its end. The reason I decided to put this Author's Note up now instead of June is that I felt that I owed it to everyone who put this story on their alert's list and did not receive an update for so long.

So, in short, I am going to be back on fanfiction in around a month and a half. I promise to continue my story: I hope I can make it something that you truly enjoy and look forward to, as well as something I can be proud of. So thank you to all of you who have read my story and liked it; and to those who were kind enough to review and leave their comments. I promise I will be back and I hope I can make all of this up to you!

**Slightly Less Important Author's Note Number 2 (Still read it though, please):**

Also, I have an idea for another story which I want to try out but won't start till this one is finished; this is definitely my priority. However, I would still like to know what you think about. Its working title is **Destiny **and this is the summary/basic concept thingy:

When Aro found Bella, she was a shell of a person. Taking pity on her, he changed her in the hope of helping her heal. But even Aro didn't know that Isabella Swan was always destined to be Isabella Marie Volturi: The Queen of Vampires. What happens when years later, the Cullen's are invited for the coronation of the new Vampire Ruler, not knowing that it would be their sweet, little Bella? Only one thing though: their innocent Bella is now the fearless, most powerful vampire in existence.

(Oh, it's set in an Alternate Universe of New Moon, I think. Basically, after Edward left Bella and she went catatonic.)

**Please either review or message me to tell me what you think. **

I am also a bit confused on the pairing I would use for this story; I was thinking of trying Bella/Jasper (because I have grown quite fond of the pair) but I'm still undecided. I would gladly make it Bella/Edward and use that pairing for a one shot (or something else)

**So again, please review or message me to tell me what you think!**

**Thank you!**

**Kay-Gemini**

**(Kay)**

**Xxx**

**PS: I used to be known as Kristina Bella Cullen. 'Still the same person though :P**


	21. AN: Rewritten story up!

AN:

I have decided to rewrite the story and will then continue it after it has been rewritten until this point.

I have now uploaded the first rewritten chapter to the new story

This is a link to it: .net/s/6999331/1/

Please do go and read it! I would love your feedback on what you think about it.

Also, I will continue to put chapters up on that story, so if you have put this story on your alert list, please go visit the other story and put that one on the alert list, otherwise you might not know when the new chapters are up.

I will post updates on the story here, especially when I reach the point of continuing the story!

Thank you everyone!

Kay

x


	22. Link to Rewritten story

**AN:**

**Links to the new story! Please do go and read! **

**Link to the story:**

**.net/s/6999331/1/The_Creator**

**17/05/2011: Rewritten Chapter 1 is up!**

**20/05/2011: Rewritten Chapter 2 is now up!**

**29/05/2011: Rewritten Chapter 3 is now up!**

**04/06/2011: Rewritten Chapter 4 is now up!**

**08/06/2011: Rewritten Chapter 5 is now up!**

**12/06/2011: Rewritten Chapter 6 is now up! It is a combination of Chapter 6 and 7 in this story.**

**15/06/2011: Rewritten Chapter 7 is now up!**

**Thank you, everyone!**

**Please do go and read it!**

**Kay-Gemini**

**x**


End file.
